


Inner Conversations

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Takes place sometime in the Briggs arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao
Series: Undeniable [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	Inner Conversations

Down in the tunnels, a young Xingese man with dark hair pulled back is sitting outside his father's lair. To others, he would appear to be lost in thought. In reality, he was having yet another inner conversation with the prince of Xing.

"Greed, why are you just sitting here?"

" **Father asked me to, although I'm bored as hell."**

"So what? You're just gonna be that bearded guy's lapdog? What do you hope to gain from that?" Greed smirked.

" **The whole damn world!"**

"And how do you expect to do that by staying here? Why don't you just leave?"

" **I'm laying low for now. Wouldn't want to die so soon."**

"You have a plan?"

" **Sure do."**

"And when do you plan on carrying it out?"

" **And what makes you think I'd wanna tell you? You ignorant prince."**

"Well, you're pretty useless down here."

" **I could say the same for you. What did you hope to gain by letting a monster who refuses to move take over your body? Sounds like a pretty poor move if you ask me."**

"I'm going to be the next emperor of Xing. I need immortality."

" **Xing, huh?"**

"That's right. Xing's a big country."

" **Hmm, and just how the hell do you expect to get down there? I'm not ready to leave just yet."**

"I'm a very patient person, Greed. If you really live up to your name, then you won't be staying here much longer."

" **And then what? Do you think that I'll willingly give you your body back?"**

"Not at all. But if I have to, I'll take it back by force. My country needs me."

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You've got guts, kid!"** Greed grinned maliciously. **"Thanks for keeping me entertained in this hellhole. You're alright."**

"Glad you think so." He said dryly.

" **But I'm not giving you your body back anytime soon, so don't count on it."** Greed said tauntingly. The prince smirked knowingly.

"Wasn't going to. After all, I still need you." Greed narrowed his eyes.

" **Hmm, your avarice amuses me. Looks like we're not so different after all, kid."** He chuckled. Ling shrugged,

"Guess not."

" **You know, too much greed is bad for you, kid."**

"Don't you think I know that? Don't insult me by bringing me down to your level."

" **Heh. Wouldn't dream of it. It'd be more insulting to _me_ to have a brat like you at my level."**

"Good to know. Maybe knowing that will make you get off your ass and live up to your name." The prince said haughtily. Greed frowned.

" **You have a point, but I don't take orders from humans. Sorry to break it to you."** The prince inside him said something else but Greed was no longer listening.

Very soon now. Just a little longer and then he'd be able to conquer the world. But until then, he'd just have to settle for having inner conversations with the prince brat to keep him entertained.


End file.
